


And (demon) Baby Makes 3...? (AU)

by blue_skyes



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, AU, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Mentions of Signe, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_skyes/pseuds/blue_skyes
Summary: An AU chapter of my fic And (demon) Baby Makes 3...? I got this idea from FoxInAForestOfStars, where she mentioned to me what it might be like if Sean took back control of his body while the reader was pregnant with Anti's child. You don't have to have read And (demon) Baby Makes 3...? to understand this fic, though it helps.





	And (demon) Baby Makes 3...? (AU)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FoxInAForestOfStars (BibliophileTimelady)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BibliophileTimelady/gifts).



> I hope you guys enjoy the fic!  
> Song recommendations while reading:  
> Eyes Closed (stripped version) - Halsey  
> Fight scene: Young and Menace - Fall Out Boy

4 AM. A body jolted up in bed. Eyes adjusting after only blackness. Looking around, the eyes saw a figure in bed. They thought they saw someone they recognized, so they shut again, as the body lay back to fall asleep once more. Inside a mind, a soul fights through the shadows, taking back control of a body that was once his. Pushing the shadows back, making the source of them the dormant one once more.

Hours pass, and as the sunlight filters in through the curtains, shining on your face, you groan softly, cursing the sun for not letting you sleep more. You rolled over, despite the weight of your pregnant belly, and wrapped your arms around the body that lay next to you, burying your face in his chest, hoping to black out the light and fall back asleep. The person you were wrapped around had other plans, as he stirred against you, rubbing his eyes as he opened them. “Good morning Si-” The body jumped and fell out of bed, as the person he was looking at was not the person he expected. “Y-You’re not Signe! Who are you, and what are you doing sleeping in my bed?!”

You stared at the man who lay on the floor in front of you and laughed. “Haha. Very funny. You’ve pulled this stunt on me before. I might have fallen for it the first couple times, but you can’t get me anymore!”

“What do you mean stunt? I-I’m not joking!” The man shook his head as he looked at you. You weren’t having it though.

“Anti… I told you, you can’t fool me!” You laughed, expecting him to laugh along, only for your face to drop as he looked at you in horror.

“Anti…” He whispered. “What did he do to you?!” His voice was louder now, almost a yell, and you scooted backwards on the bed, the yell shocking you.

“W-What do you mean? Anti? This isn’t funny anymore…” Being bonded to Anti, you could feel everything he felt. But this time, when you tried to listen to his feelings, you felt nothing. All you felt was an empty space where he should have been. “Y-You’re not Anti, are you?”

He could tell you were shaken over this, and he lowered his tone as he looked at you. “I-I’m not… I’m sorry for yelling at you. It’s just that… I’m so confused.”

“You’re Sean then, am I right?” You asked him, hoping you were right.

“That’s right.” Sean stood up, gently sitting on the bed next to you. “And you are…?”

“I-I’m (Y/N).”

“So (Y/N), Anti’s told you about me then?”

You nodded in response. “He has. I had no idea who you were when I met him. Then again, I didn’t originally meet him in the best of circumstances.”

“Oh god…” Sean whispered to himself. “Did he try to hurt you at all?”

“No, it’s nothing like that!” You shook your head. “We met at a bar… some sleazebag wouldn’t leave me alone, even tried drugging me. Anti showed up, and pretended to be my date. The guy left, but Anti stuck around. He offered to walk me home, and it went from there. After a few actual dates, Anti told me what he really was. How he took your body and everything. He told me if I wanted to stop seeing him, he wouldn’t hurt me. He cared for me. Anti said he had never felt anything like this before. But it was like your memories with…” You trailed off, not wanting to finish your sentence, knowing it’d be sore for Sean.

“With Signe, right?” He sighed, running a hand through his hair. “W-What happened to her? Is she okay?” Tears were welling up in his eyes, as he hoped she wasn’t hurt. He wouldn’t forgive Anti if he had hurt Signe.

“She’s fine. He told me about her too. He said she could stay with him, if she wanted. But the hatred she harbored towards Anti was too much. So he offered Signe another option. She wouldn’t tell anyone what he did, she’d go back to Denmark with her family, and he’d leave her alone. She took it. She deleted her social media accounts, went totally silent, and left.”

“I see…” Sean sighed. “That’s it then? W-With her?”

“That’s it. In all my time with Anti, not once has he tried to contact her, and not once has she tried to contact him.”

“R-Right…” He took in a heavy breath, and decided to switch the subject. “And the channel? What did he do to that?”

“He hasn’t really touched it.” You replied. “He told me he posted one video as you, saying he wasn’t going to continue the channel, but would keep it up in case people needed it. Anti hasn’t deleted a single video, hasn’t touched any of the work you’ve done.”

Sean ran a hand through his hair, before placing his head in his hands, trying to hide the tears that were falling from his eyes. You could see he was distraught, and moved to sit next to him. You wrapped an arm around his shoulder, trying your best to comfort him. “I’m sorry Sean…” It was weird, trying to help someone who clearly looked like your beloved, but wasn’t. You had no idea what to say, so you sat there, rubbing his back, and letting him cry it all out.

Sean seemed to stop after a while, and taking a deep breath in, he looked over at you. “So… what, is he trying to destroy my life?”

“No… It’s not that. Anti’s misunderstood. He just wants a chance to live.” You sighed, hoping he’d understand.

“So why did he pick me?”

“I don’t know…” You trailed off, shaking your head, not knowing how else to reply.

After another brief moment of silence, Sean spoke once more. “(Y/N)… why are you still here? Why are you still with him?”

“Well, like I said, he told me he cared for me, and that he had feelings for me. And-” You paused mid-sentence as you let out a small yelp, your hand flying to your pregnant belly as the baby kicked, and you let out a chuckle. You couldn’t even continue speaking, as Sean’s shock led him to speak first.

“Y-You’re pregnant?” Sean’s eyes grew wide, and he shook his head in disbelief. “How did he- Why-” His mouth opened and shut a few times before he could finally form a complete sentence. “Did he force you?”

“I promise you Sean, Anti hasn’t done anything wrong. When he confessed his feelings to me, he offered me the option to leave too. But I chose him. There was something about Anti that drew me to him, and I wanted to stay.” You sighed, knowing it’d be hard for him to understand. “Two years we were together, and he asked me to marry him. We married that year, on Halloween, crazy as it seems, and now here we are, almost a year later, and I’m pregnant.”

“No… That can’t be right! There’s no way I’ve been gone three years… Is it?” Sean shook his head. This was all too much for him.

“I’m afraid it is Sean… I’m sorry…” You reached out to him, but he stood from the bed instead. You flinched as Sean stood, feeling a slight sting as the body that looked like your love moved away from you.

Sean sighed, a sad look on his face as he looked at you. “I’m sorry (Y/N)… I can’t be here right now… I’m not going to make you leave, but I don’t know when I’ll be coming back…” Sean walked out of the room, grabbed his wallet and keys, and left.

* * *

 

(3rd POV)

Walking the streets of his town, Sean was still having a hard time taking this all in. It felt like just yesterday he was in control of his body, but it was years, and his entire life was different. _“And poor (Y/N)...”_ Sean thought. _“She shouldn’t have to suffer through this…”_ He continued walking through the streets, wondering what he should do. Coming across a park nearby, he walked through it, finding a secluded, solitary tree to sit under and reflect. He thought back on the life he was living before Anti took it over. His time with Signe, his youtube channel, his fans, all gone. He’d do anything to get that back. But there was also the fact that (Y/N) was also in the picture now. He was a stranger to her, and she to him. She had a life that didn’t involve him. Just his body. And it wasn’t her fault that he lost everything, so who was he to just take everything from her? It was Anti. Anti ruined him, and there was no forgiving him this time. Sean, taking advantage of the empty area, let out a scream of frustration. He was so confused. He was always a selfless guy, helping people when he could, but Sean was split in two this time. (Y/N) didn’t seem like a terrible person, and he didn’t want to hurt her, but Sean also had to think of himself. This was his body first. He was the one born in this body, and he wasn’t going to give it up so easily.

After spending a few hours in the park, Sean knew he couldn’t spend the entire day there, but he also couldn’t go back to the apartment, where (Y/N) was. Luckily he had his wallet, so he decided to go get himself a hotel room in town, where he could spend his nights figuring out how he was going to proceed with everything. As he was checking in, he found an office they had with computers to use, for guests who needed to do work while they were away. Sean went in, and right away started looking up things about his life before Anti. His channel did have that one last video, and watching it, Sean was scared at how accurately Anti was pretending to be him. He quickly moved on, and checked his old twitter. The last tweet announcing the closing of the channel. _“One last search…”_ He thought to himself, as he began to search for any trace of Signe. But there was none. Her youtube channel, instagram and twitter, all gone and deleted. No phone numbers or address could be found after over an hour of searching, and he sighed, feeling defeated. That was it. The life he knew before Anti was gone now, and the realization of it all hitting him at once was exhausting him, and so he went up to his room to take a nap.

Darkness. Surrounding him completely. Sean could barely see anything, except for a pair of glowing green eyes in the distance. And he knew exactly who those eyes belonged to. “Anti.” He stated aloud, knowing the figure could hear him.

“I’m glad you’re here, Seany-boy.” Anti smirked, though Sean couldn’t see him. “We need to talk.” He said, approaching Sean.

“There’s not much to talk about though, is there Anti?” Sean retorted. Seeing Anti come closer and closer to him scared him, but he held his ground. “I already know that you ruined my life. (Y/N) told me everything.”

Anti laughed, finally seeing Sean come into view. “Oh but that’s exactly why I brought you here. To talk about (Y/N). I’m sure if she told you all of that, then I’m sure she told you she’s pregnant too. I need to be there for her. I’m not going to let you take the best parts of me away. Not this time.”

“That’s where you’re wrong Anti.” Sean strengthened his stance, balling his hands into hard fists. “This body is mine. You might have taken it away, but this time, I’m not giving it up without a fight.”

“If that’s how you want it,” Anti replied, “Then that’s how this is going to go.” He pulled a knife seemingly out of nowhere, and lunged at Sean.

Sean jumped out of the way, and ran to throw a punch at Anti. He managed to hit Anti in the ear, throwing him off balance. Sean went to make another move, but before he could even start, Anti retaliated with a rough punch to the gut that sent Sean flying, and hitting an invisible wall across the room they were in. Sean tried to stand, but the pain was too much, and he was so out of breath he could barely move. Anti slowly stalked over to Sean, and kicked him square in the balls when he approached him. Sean howled in pain, and Anti grinned in delight. He was winning.

“Oh come on Sean. You’re too weak. You’ve got nothing to live for anymore, do you? I’ve taken away your power to have you continue making videos, everything, even your old girlfriend. The devastation of it all has taken away all your strength, I can feel it. This body is mine now, and there’s nothing you can do to stop me. I’m finally going to make you shut up, once and for all.”

Sean’s face contorted into one of anger. Anti was right. He was too weak to fully fight back, but there was no way he wasn’t going down trying. He tried to stand up, but Anti gave him another square punch in the face. His right eye was bruised, and his lip and nose bleeding.

“There’s no use in fighting, I already told you. I own this body. And you’ll never see through these eyes again.” Anti bent down, holding the knife against Sean’s throat. “Now to shut you up for good…” He sliced Sean’s throat and he faded away into dormancy again, leaving Anti to finally regain control.

Opening his eyes, Anti smiled as he sat up in bed, glad to fully have control of the body again. Looking at the clock, he saw it was already 7 am the next morning. The surroundings around him told Anti that he was still in the hotel, and he hadn’t gone home to (Y/N) that night. He shot out of bed at that thought, knowing he had to get back to her as soon as possible. After checking out, he shot down the street, running to get back to his home and his love.

* * *

 

(2nd POV)

You lay in bed, tears still streaming down your face. As you rolled over, seeing the beams of sunlight streaming through the curtains, you realized that it was already morning, and that you had gotten absolutely no sleep that night. You knew it wasn’t good for you or the baby that was inside you, but Sean never came back that night, and you weren’t sure if he was ever going to. You were feeling so torn. You wanted, no, _needed_ Anti to come back to you. You were still going to have the baby no matter what, but you didn’t want to raise it alone. But you couldn’t be selfish. The body was Sean’s, and he had all right to keep it as his own. You lay there for almost an hour, wallowing in your own confusing thoughts, trying to make sense of what might happen next.

Out of nowhere, the silence broke as you heard the front door open and shut, as someone stepped inside. _“Sean’s back…”_ You thought to yourself. “Sean? Is that you?” You called out, your voice a little shaky as you tried to hide the tears. The person’s footsteps came closer and closer to the bedroom, stopping at the door as they opened it. You looked at the man that stood at the door, expecting to see Sean, but your eyes landed on what should have been Sean’s eyes, only to see black and green ones staring back at you. You could feel the hole in your heart filling up once more, as the bond between you and Anti began to reform.

"(Y/N)..." Anti practically ran towards you, not caring that he jumped on the bed, and pulled you straight into his arms. Tears began to flow from both your eyes, the two of you crying tears of happiness as you were reunited. “I’m so sorry I left you my love…” Anti sighed, placing soft kisses all over your face. “I don’t know what happened. But I promise I’ve taken care of it. Sean won’t be back for a long while.”

“Did you… kill him?” You asked softly, looking in his eyes.

“No… I just gave him a lesson he’ll never forget. No one takes me away from my beloved, my queen, and my whole world.”

You smiled, wrapping your arms around his neck, pulling yourself closer to Anti. “I’m glad you’re back love. I don’t know what I would have done without you.” You placed a soft kiss to his lips, and grinned against them as Anti kissed you in return.

Barely pulling away so you could breathe, Anti smiled, his lips still lightly touching yours. “I promise you I will never leave you again. I’ll always be with you by your side, from now on and forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys did enjoy the fic, and please leave me a kudos or a comment to let me know that you did, I truly do appreciate each and every kudos and comment on my work, as it's an incentive for me to keep writing! :) And if you didn't enjoy it, I'd love it if you left me a comment letting me know what you think I could improve on, as I'm always looking to grow with my writing. Thank you once again for reading! :)


End file.
